


Fresh Meat

by whoknows



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam only catches a glimpse of the new guy as he’s being herded to his cell, but he’s got his head bowed and he shuffles along obediently. He’s tiny even compared to Mark, who only stands at 5’10” himself – kind of strange for a prison guard, but Adam’s gotten used to the oddities in this place.</p>
<p>His posture practically screams fresh meat, and Adam shakes his head a little before returning his attention to his book. The kid’s gonna be eaten alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> The prompt this story was written for can be found [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=38296#t38296) and reads:
> 
> Prison AU! Adam protecting pretty little Tommy, in return for hot prison cell sex, obviously.

Adam only catches a glimpse of the new guy as he’s being herded to his cell, but he’s got his head bowed and he shuffles along obediently. He’s tiny even compared to Mark, who only stands at 5’10” himself – kind of strange for a prison guard, but Adam’s gotten used to the oddities in this place.

His posture practically screams fresh meat, and Adam shakes his head a little before returning his attention to his book. The kid’s gonna be eaten alive.

 

Except the next day during yard time, the first guy who tries to approach fresh meat is knocked flat on his ass, and the kid gets thrown into solitary for three days.

Adam’s eyebrows rise, just a little bit. Clearly fresh meat isn’t as fresh as his appearance would lead people to believe.

 

By the time fresh meat gets out of solitary, Adam’s got a name to go along with the face. Tommy Joe Ratliff. It was easy enough to find out – Jesse’s gunning for him. The kid gave him a broken nose, and for his first day in prison it’s pretty impressive.

Not quite as impressive as Adam’s, but still.

 

Fresh meat knocks down another two guys before Adam figures it’s up to him to step in. The decision has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that fresh meat’s tiny and blonde and exactly Adam’s type, not at all. Fresh meat is just exhausting himself by constantly watching over his shoulder, and it’s not gonna be long before a guy that’s bigger and hornier than him is gonna get the jump on him.

So Adam arranges for fresh meat to be transferred into his cell. Baked goods have a lot of pull with the guards, and it turns out that pull goes higher up, too, so it’s actually pretty easy.

Adam makes sure to be waiting when fresh meat gets brought into the cell, taking up enough room on the bottom bunk that the guy’s eyes widen a little before skittering away.

Fresh meat steps into the cell hesitantly, and then stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, avoiding Adam’s eyes.

“What’s your name, pretty?” Adam drawls, taking care to drag the words out. It makes him sound a little like a hick, but that’s what he’s going for.

He already knows the guy’s name, but it’s interesting to watch the flush creep down his neck slowly. “Tommy,” fresh meat answers quietly. “I’m just gonna go to bed.” He waves vaguely at the top bunk and starts moving towards it.

“That one’s mine,” Adam says, stopping fresh meat in his tracks.

“Oh. Um. So the bottom one’s mine, then?” he asks uncertainly. Adam shakes his head, making a fake sad face.

“That one’s mine too,” he says. He watches the expressions flit over fresh meat’s face – disbelief, anger, the barest hint of resignation.

“So where am I supposed to sleep?” Tommy asks, folding his arms over his chest. It’s probably a move that’s supposed to look annoyed, but it only makes him look like a defenseless little kitten, and Adam barely smothers a laugh.

“Well, if you ask real nice I might let you sleep with me,” Adam says.

Fresh meat rolls his eyes. “And if you ask real nice I might not bite off your dick the first time you try to shove it down my throat,” he says. Adam has to admire his guts, even if it makes him want to grind the kid’s face in the floor until he _begs_.

“Bite and you’re as good as dead,” Adam says cheerfully, and throws a pillow onto the floor. “Sleep well, baby.”

 

Fresh meat lasts another two days on his own before he gets cornered in the shower by Danny, a big guy who’s easily got a hundred pounds on him. He hasn’t done anything yet, but the intent’s there in his body language, and it’s pretty clear that Tommy won’t be able to fight him off.

And the reason that Adam’s always in the shower at the same time as fresh meat is only because he likes the way his ass looks completely bare with water streaming over it.

Adam continues lathering up while Danny tweaks Tommy’s nipple, ignoring the cry of pain it provokes. He rinses off while Danny’s trying to force Tommy to turn around, and then he shuts off the water.

“Sanchez,” he says sharply. “That belongs to me.” Danny looks over his shoulder at him, one beefy hand gripping Tommy’s upper arm and holding him still.

“Don’t see any claim on him,” Danny says.  
Adam rolls his eyes. “Sorry I don’t live up to your standards,” he says dryly. He gestures at Tommy sharply, and Danny lets go of him reluctantly. Adam’s fought hard for his place in here, and his place definitely isn’t prison bitch, not like fresh meat’s is shaping up to be.

Luckily, fresh meat’s smart enough to know when he’s beat, and he scurries over to Adam’s shower head and turns the spray back on. 

And then the little shit takes his time rewashing his hair with _Adam’s_ shampoo, clearly thinking that being Adam’s means being entitled to his stuff.

Adam would prove him wrong, but that’s the kind of lesson that’s reserved for a room with three walls and bars, so he just waits for him to finish, not making any secret of the fact that he’s watching fresh meat wash himself.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s being played until he realizes that two weeks of him protecting fresh meat without so much as a handjob have gone by.

And okay, fresh meat is still sleeping on the floor, but it’s time for this shit to stop. So Adam casually offers him the use of the bottom bunk and then, when he’s almost asleep, shoves him into the wall and presses up against him.

Tommy goes completely still. He doesn’t fight, which is interesting. “Is this the part where you rape me?” he asks, resigned. 

“This is the part where you shut up and go to sleep,” Adam says. He closes his eyes resolutely, ignoring the way his dick thinks this is a fucking awesome turn of events, and goes to sleep.

Soon.

 

Soon turns out to be the next day in the showers. Danny makes a grab for Tommy while Adam has his back turned, but before Adam can actually do anything Tommy knees him in the balls.

Danny drops to his knees, clutching his crotch and making ugly pained noises. Tommy flounces back over to Adam’s side and wiggles under the shower head, grabbing Adam’s soap.

“Better watch your bitch, Lambert,” Danny manages, hauling himself to his feet and retreating to a corner. Adam turns back to fresh meat, who’s rinsing soap off his body.

Adam can’t see his face, but he’s pretty sure that Tommy’s smiling. “I’ve got him,” he says, just loud enough to be heard by everyone else in the room. He’s not really sure of the truth of that statement, but as soon as he puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, he turns around and sinks down to his knees.

So apparently Adam really has got him.

“Open up, sweetheart,” he says, gripping his cock between his fingers and guiding it towards Tommy’s mouth. Tommy glances up at him from beneath his eyelashes and leans forwards to mouth at the head of Adam’s cock.

Adam groans and braces his forearm against the wall, watching Tommy lap at the head of his cock. There’s water streaming down over both of them, making Tommy’s hair stick to his head and his cheek, and he looks beautiful.

Tommy’s mouth feels amazing, too. Warm and wet and not really experienced – Adam can tell – but it’s been four months since he’s gotten any action that hasn’t been from his own hand. He’ll pretty much take anything he can get at this point, and the fact that it’s coming from a pretty little blonde only makes it better.

He pushes Tommy’s head down a little further, feeding him another inch of his cock. Blowjobs are fucking amazing, and Tommy’s doing an awesome job of covering his teeth and sucking, so this isn’t going to take long.

“Such a good little cocksucker,” he murmurs, watching Tommy’s eyes flit back up to his face. He guides Tommy down just a little bit further, watching Tommy’s mouth stretch a little more.

Tommy’s hands come up to grip Adam’s thighs while his tongue drags up the underside of Adam’s cock. He pushes in a little more and meets the back of Tommy’s mouth.

For a split second he considers pushing in farther – the way Tommy’s taking this leads him to believe that he could take more with little effort – but dismisses the idea and starts actually moving his hips, a long slow slide out of Tommy’s mouth and then a faster one back in.

Tommy has the perfect mouth for this. Adam’s thinking idly about keeping him on his knees all the time, and as unrealistic as the idea is, it makes him start coming, one hand on the back of Tommy’s head keeping him where he is and subsequently forcing him to swallow.  
He thrusts a few more times, gently, riding out the aftershocks, before pulling back. “That’s my boy,” he says, reaching down to wipe off the corner of Tommy’s mouth. Tommy shoots him an unreadable look and lets Adam haul him to his feet.

The fact that Tommy’s hard doesn’t slip Adam’s attention.

 

By the time they’re back in the cell that night, it’s pretty obvious that Tommy’s been doing his best to avoid him. 

It only makes Adam want to chase him more, so he’s decided what he’s going to do about it. Not that it was a hard decision.

He spreads out on the lower bunk before Tommy can even move to get into bed, and then raises his eyebrows when Tommy glares at him.

“There’s a new toll,” he says easily, spreading his legs so his dick’s pretty much on display in his pants. He’s not hard, not yet, but he thinks he could get there, no problem, with the way Tommy’s looking at him.

“And what’s that?” Tommy asks, struggling to look bored with the situation. Adam can see it in his face, and not for the first time, he’s thankful that he’s good at reading people.

“Ten bucks a night,” he says. One of Tommy’s eyebrows rises. 

“And where exactly am I supposed to get ten bucks a night?” he asks. 

Adam rubs his fingers over his upper thigh, close enough to his dick that Tommy’s attention is drawn to it. “Well, you’ve got three choices. Ten bucks a night or sleeping on the floor again.”

Tommy sighs. “And the third choice?”

“Well, I’d be willing to let you sleep with me, but you’d have to be naked. I hate sleeping with clothes on.”

“You seemed perfectly fine sleeping with clothes on for the past two weeks,” Tommy points out. Adam doesn’t say anything – just throws a pillow onto the floor and waits.

Tommy makes a face and strips his shirt over his head. “Slower,” Adam says. Tommy looks at him incredulously, so Adam shrugs and gestures to the pillow on the floor.

Tommy looks down and mutters something under his breath, but he slides his hands to the drawstring of the prison uniform and unties it slowly, pulling the pants out a little before wiggling them down over his hips.

They slide down easily, revealing his half hard cock, and Adam takes a minute to examine Tommy’s body. He’s little and pale all over, and he has pretty little nipples that are hard from being exposed to the cool air.

Adam wants to suck on them until they’re puffy and Tommy’s begging him to stop.

He shakes the thought away and continues looking down Tommy’s body, taking in his flat stomach and brown pubes, trimmed neatly, then his thighs, which look like they’re the perfect size for Adam to fit his hands around.

He may be the prettiest boy Adam’s ever laid eyes on. “Yeah, okay, you can come to bed now,” he says, moving enough so Tommy can get underneath the blanket. He rubs at his dick absently while Tommy moves around, thinking about how sweet this fuck is going to be.

Once Tommy’s settled he lies down beside him, making sure that he’s facing him. He watches Tommy fidget for a couple minutes, and then strips out of his own clothes.

Tommy avoids looking at him while he stretches and gets back into the bed, which Adam kind of finds adorable.

“New toll,” he says suddenly.

Tommy drags the blanket up over his shoulders. “Let me guess, it’s you putting your dick in me again,” he says dryly.

Adam drags him out by an arm and leg, until he’s lying flat on his stomach. “You got it, baby. Only this time, I’m gonna put my dick into your ass,” he says, pulling the blanket down and exposing Tommy’s bare ass.

“And I suppose that I’m going to have to take it dry?” Tommy asks. He sounds oddly okay with this, so Adam frowns at his naked back for a minute before shrugging it off. He can worry about it later.

“No, honey, I don’t want you limping around tomorrow,” he says, and it’s almost true. Except for the tiniest part of him that does want to see Tommy limping around tomorrow, but he can ignore that part.

For now.

“So what, you have lube lying around here some – ” his voice dies off when Adam grabs his ass, pulls his cheeks apart, and licks a stripe right over his hole.   
“Not quite lube,” Adam says, wiggling his tongue into that tiny little hole as far as he can get it before drawing it out and then stabbing it back in quickly.

“Jesus,” Tommy moans, a little stifled. Adam keeps doing it until his tongue is getting sore, and then he pulls it out and licks over the rim a few times before getting his fingers wet and sliding one inside.

Tommy makes a sound like he’s dying, which Adam can only take as encouragement, so he slides another one in, scissoring them to open him up. He fucks his tongue down into the gap he’s created, tasting Tommy’s sweat. 

He’s being so good, too, just opening up for Adam’s fingers and tongue so easily, and Adam really can’t wait anymore. He spreads spit on his cock, trying to do it as quickly as possible, and then pushes himself inside.

It’s tight. Like, really, _really_ fucking tight, so tight it’s almost hurting _Adam_ , so he can’t even imagine how Tommy must feel. 

He pushes all the way in and then stops, trying to give Tommy time to adjust. “You good?” he asks, trying not to over react at the way Tommy’s trembling beneath him. It’s probably just nerves.

He hopes, anyway. “How fucking big is your cock?” Tommy asks after a minute. “Fucking feels like you put a goddamn baseball bat in me.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Adam says, and figures that means Tommy’s good. He pulls out and slides back in slowly, enjoying the feeling of that tight heat clinging to his cock.

This is the best part of jail, hands down. Finding a guy who’s willing to play sub to you means one thing – fucking bare.

And fucking bare is one of the best things in the world. Top that with a gorgeous little blonde who might as well be a virgin he’s so tight and Adam’s on top of the world.

He settles into a rhythm easily. It’s not a particularly fast one – he’s got all night, after all – but it’s rough, and his hips are smacking into Tommy’s ass hard enough he thinks there might actually be bruises forming.

Tommy’s body is fucking nice, too. He’s got these tiny little hips that are awesome to grab onto, and he’s little enough that Adam can move him around without any real effort.

He doesn’t know if Tommy’s actually into it until he starts talking, though. “Please,” he says, and at first Adam doesn’t know if it’s a good please or a bad please.

Then he keeps talking. “Please, please, I need you,” he moans. Adam stops completely. He’s trying to figure out if that’s real or not – and he’s thinking not – when Tommy pushes back hard.

It doesn’t really matter if it’s real or not, it’s good to hear. “I know, baby,” he murmurs, settling back and pulling Tommy with him by the hips. It gives him more room to work with, which consequently gives him a better angle to thrust at, which really makes a difference.

Tommy’s noises turn less porn worthy and more real. “I knew it,” Adam says, gripping Tommy’s hips and thrusting faster. Fresh meat was faking, but he’s not anymore, Adam’s sure of it.

And when he reaches around, Tommy’s cock is hard and wet at the tip. “Oh,” Tommy breathes, and yeah, that sound is _definitely_ real.

“Such a pretty little slut,” Adam says, and Tommy levels a glare at him over his shoulder.

“Fuck you,” he snarls.

Adam laughs and fucks him a little harder, really giving it his all. “No, baby, I fuck you,” he corrects. “And you love it, don’t you?” He twists his hand up Tommy’s cock and doesn’t wait for an answer. “Yeah, you do.”

He squeezes Tommy’s cock at the base and rubs his fingers over his balls before returning to jerking him off, and it turns out that he must really like having his balls played with, because he starts coming, gasping into the sheets.

“Yeah, baby,” Adam says, laughing a little. Tommy just looks so pretty when he comes, and that’s only his back. Imagine what his front must look like.

He doesn’t take too much longer to follow Tommy over the edge, won over by Tommy’s ass clenching around him, and spills into that tight heat. He shoves Tommy down into the mattress completely with the force of his thrusts, and he lies on top of him for a good long time before Tommy wiggles his way out.  
Tommy makes his way over to the toilet and cleans himself off as best he can while Adam watches him, one arm tucked underneath his head. 

When he comes back, Adam’s expecting him to try to get into the top bunk, or at least stay as far away from Adam as possible, but he curls right into him, slinging a leg over his and an arm over his stomach. 

And then Adam gets it. “I just got played, didn’t I?” he asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Tommy shrugs nonchalantly. “What can I say, I saw you watching me.” 

“You mean you saw me watching you when you intentionally did things to draw my attention,” Adam corrects. Tommy shrugs again.

“I had a feeling you’d be able to protect me,” he says.

Adam laughs, tucking his arm around his boy. “You were doing a good job of protecting yourself, baby,” he says. “I sincerely doubt you needed me to help you.”

“Maybe I just wanted someone to watch my back while I showered,” Tommy says, looking up at Adam from underneath his eyelashes. 

“Maybe you just wanted someone to hold you down and give you their dick,” Adam says. 

Tommy pulls his lower lip into his mouth and bites down on it softly, leaving it pink and glistening when he releases it. “Not just anyone,” he says.

“You’re a very devious individual, Tommy Joe,” Adam says, tugging Tommy to him properly, so that he can kiss him for the first time.

And just like how everything else has gone, Tommy opens up for it sweetly and easily, and Adam has no doubt he’ll be wrapped around Tommy’s finger in no time at all.

He’s already halfway there.


End file.
